


Good Morning, Baby

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Morning Daddy,” Peter says softly, sugar sweet, his lips tickling Steve’s chest. He looks down in time to see Peter nuzzle in, dragging his lips over Steve’s chest as he breathes in quick little puffs of breath.Steve slides his hands from the small of Peter’s back to his hips, enjoying the way his fingers wrap around Peter’s waist and fit along his bones. It pulls the burrowed t-shirt higher, and Steve chuckles, softly, when it reveals that Peter isn’t wearing anything underneath.“Good morning, baby. How are you?”





	Good Morning, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this little thing that I posted to Tumblr: _Peter Parker climbing into Steve’s lap and nuzzling into his patch of chest hair. Trailing sloppy kisses along his pecs just to feel the hair catch at his lips, scratching his fingers into the hair of his happy trail as he rolls his hips down, Steve’s hands big and warm along his hips._
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Steve is relaxed, sitting on the couch in his ‘seating room’ with music that sounds like home playing from the walls. The morning paper is in his hand and a mug of coffee is sitting on the fancy little metallic table beside him. He only looks up when he hears footsteps—the soft padding of bare feet against tiled floor—and he watches with a fond gaze as Peter slowly walks towards him, sleep rumpled and warm looking, his cheek pressed with sheet lines and his hair in disarray. 

He lets his eyes linger in a way that still feels new, drinking in the gorgeous sight of Peter straight from Steve’s bed with one of Steve’s shirts hanging off his shoulder and falling down to his bare thighs. Steve puts the paper down and settles a little more into the couch, widening the spread of his thighs in an invitation that Peter takes with a pleased noise.

The boy climbs onto his lap, placing a knee on each side of Steve’s thighs and settling in. Peter’s ass perches on Steve’s thighs just like he was expecting, and he raises his arms to wrap Peter up in his arms. He fits just as well as he always has, and it makes Steve’s chest ache, just a little.

“Morning Daddy,” Peter says softly, sugar sweet, his lips tickling Steve’s chest. He looks down in time to see Peter nuzzle in, dragging his lips over Steve’s chest as he breathes in quick little puffs of breath. 

Steve slides his hands from the small of Peter’s back to his hips, enjoying the way his fingers wrap around Peter’s waist and fit along his bones. It pulls the burrowed t-shirt higher, and Steve chuckles, softly, when it reveals that Peter isn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Good morning, baby. How are you?” The question is spoken into Peter’s hair, since Steve hadn’t been able to resist the temptation, ducking down to breathe his boy in. 

Peter mumbles something under his breath as he ghosts his fingers up Steve’s belly. Steve shivers, flexing, as Peter tugs on the trail of hair leading out of the sweats he’s wearing. Arousal swirls in his stomach, but it’s nothing more than a comfortable warmth. Peter opens his mouth and starts lazily sucking a spot into Steve’s chest as Steve’s thumbs rub circles into his hips.

“I’m sleepy,” Peter tells him with a yawn, nuzzling his forehead into the hollow of Steve’s throat. Steve chuckles again, his lips twisting into a softer smile than he’s worn in years. 

“Why don’t you sleep a bit more, huh?” Steve asks him, running a hand up and down Peter’s back in long, comforting strokes. 

“’Kay, Daddy,” Peter says, and he relaxes even further, body going loose and pliant as he slumps further into Steve’s chest. A second later his baby lets out a soft, snuffling snore that has Steve’s heart feeling so full his chest hurts. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
